Beyond the Garden Wall
by donnyd312
Summary: Logan and his mother move to a new town , where meets a beast that soon gives him a run for his money.(Bad summary, just read)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"There once was a prince of a magical kingdom. This kingdom was filled with light and happiness, with loyal subjects, who thought not only of the prince as royalty but family. One day, a man had visited his castle asking for help, for his village had been destroyed by darkness. The prince, of course, took him in and nursed him back to health. This man was also very charming in every way possible and soon enough the prince had fallen for him but what the prince didn't know was that the man indeed did not love him but in fact hated him and everything that he stood for. So with evil in his heart, set out a plan to kill the prince..."

The night was still and there was not a cloud in sight, the prince couldn't help but sigh looking at the stars from his castle balcony. He couldn't believe he was getting married, especially to who he thought was the most beautiful man in the world. Yes, they had only known each other for only a month but the prince could no longer hide his affections. He couldn't wait to slip that ring on that mans finger and claim him as his own.

There may have been rumors that involved this man, that included infidelity but the prince didn't care. He just needed to love...

-Mean while-

The supposed man scrambled to find every poison item in the royal kitchen and threw it in the pot. After a few minutes, it was ready. The man's boots began to strut across the ivory halls getting ready to kill his future man was not always evil and trust when I say there was still good in his heart but finding it would be a labyrinth. The reason he hated the prince was that of the fact that the prince was very selfish with his wealth and didn't give enough to the poor class.

This included him and his mother, who passed away. And with her death he began to come up with this plan, he hated the prince and blamed him for the death of his mother. He hadn't poisoned him before because like I said before...there is still a heart just hard to find, I guess you could say he DID love the prince but it was hard to really understand.

*Knock*

"Come in" the prince called and his face brightened to see his future husband.

"Soup? I made it myself" the man offered, bowing in front of his prince.

"I have been feeling a little ill...You're so good to me..." he said taking the soup and kissing the other on the forehead, not aware that the other was anxiously awaiting for him to take a sip out of the cup.

"Thank you...James" he said raising the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"My pleasure, Kendall", once James finished the sentence the prince gasped grabbing his throat and let out a choked scream of pain. Kendall ran to the curtains grabbing tightly and fell taking the curtains with him, once on the floor, the curtains covered his body.

*Lightning flashes*

-Meanwhile in another dimension-

"Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you baby

It feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you"

The music played loud over the car stereo, Logan loved this song. They had been driving all the way from California to Oregon and he really needed a distraction from what was going on. Just then the music volume was lowered, he turned to his mother.

"Logan sweety, you're really gonna like this new house. It's big and it has this amazing garden with roses in it." giggled at the thought of their new home. To her dismay, she knew that he wouldn't be as excited as she was, but she was really trying. Ms. Mitchell had recently become a widow sending her and Logan into a deep depression. She figured that moving away would help them get over it but for some reason, it wasn't working too well.

"I guess that's OK," Logan replied, knowing how hard she was trying. On the other hand, he also told himself that he would try not only for her but for himself because his family was falling apart at the seams and he didn't want to address it. Reaching town, he noticed that the town actually wasn't very big and the population was at least under 200, which he wasn't used to. It seemed that the town was covered in forest trees and fields. There was a liquor store on the corner and the rest looked like a family owned businesses.

They pulled up to a two story home with many windows, and from the back, he could see the garden from where he was standing in the drive way, it was big but for some reason, Logan couldn't shake the weird feeling he was getting from the house.

*creak*

The front door opened and the smell of his grandma came through, he knew what that smell meant. This house was old and dusty but still in great shape. He turned to his right to see a staircase to the second level and to his left a double door with windows into a library, he then walked forward into the hallway and into the open concept kitchen/ living room and dining area. As he walked closer he noticed that there were a big fiber glass french in-swing patio doors but there was a problem...

IT WAS OPEN

As Logan and his mother walked closer, they noticed the leaves from the garden but also paw prints to a rather large animal.

"You think they have bears around here?" his mother said voice cracking a little and breaking the silence.

"No?...Yes?...I don't know!"

"Maybe we should call someone, I'll call animal control ." she decided and finalized in her head.

Logan POV

As I shoved the last of my clothing in the drawers, I began to feel really fatigued and as I tapped my phone I realized it was almost midnight and that I should probably head to bed.

I stripped down to my briefs but I couldn't help but feel eyes on me, I quickly shook off the thought and put on a white robe that reached my ankles and wrapped myself insecurely a bit feeling eyes on me again. I knew this town was weird! Why did we have to move to this godforsaken place!

NARRATOR VIEW

Little did Logan know, there were eyes on him. Eyes that were intrigued, scared and nervous but those pair of eyes wanted to see Logan face to face. These eyes had never laid eye on such a beautiful creature and they wanted more, but how to approach. As Logan came down stairs the pair of eyes darkened and began to rustle the bushes, in an attempt to get his attention and it did. Logan turned towards the patio, scared, shocked and against his better judgment began to walk towards the glass. The garden was exceptionally beautiful at night, almost...enchanting. Logan couldn't help it and again, against his better judgment went outside.

Once outside the smell of roses caught his nose and enchanted his senses and maybe even turned him on a little but he couldn't explain the things he was feeling. The roses formed a circle in the middle of the garden and so Logan moved to the center and kneeled to inhale more of the intoxicating smell. He rose his head to the sky while inhaling deeply and raising his head to the full moon, it was big beautiful and the perfect way for Logan to relax.

The bushes rustled and Logan snapped out of his daydreaming to find a pair of eyes in the bush in front of him. Logan's body froze and could only stay still as a giant beast emerged from the rose bush. The beast was big and hairy and was staring straight into Logan's soul, then the beast began to move closer. Logan crawled backward, keeping eye contact with this beast. The beast stood on its hind legs standing as a man with a green cloth around his waist apparently covering its genitals. It had a snout and horns with under-biting canines, he looked familiar for some reason but he couldn't help but stare.

Logan wasn't scared at all, in fact, he was intrigued by the beast as much as the beast was with him. Logan was a Pisces and always read books about mystical creatures and escaping reality to travel to different worlds, he even wrote fan fiction online. Before Logan could react the beast had launched forward at him, with a swift motion making Logan flinch with his arm up to guard against being mauled. But to Logan's surprise, the beast was only smelling him.

"You're not gonna eat or kill me?" Logan said surprised and now he was scared this was all too new to him.

The beast shook its head, and said "No... ". The voice was deep and strong.

"Wait, you can understand me?" Logan gasped now feeling off a little.

"yes"

"Wow, um..." he was speechless, Logan didn't know what to ask or what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind, he held out his hand and reached to touch the beast, the beast did the same, held his hand out and leaned in. They touched hands sending electricity through their bodies, sending them flinching back...

"Logan, you up?" screamed from inside walking towards the patio and sticking her head out the house.

"What are you doing out here sweetie, there might be animals out there!?"

"I was just..." Logan turned to see that the beast had vanished, causing Logan to sign

"...looking at flowers" he finished.

~Meanwhile~

The beast ran through the rose bushes leading into a magical forest and once the beast reached an open field it stopped to think about Logan. This beast had made a connection with someone, it had been years since he had met someone like Logan. But this time he needs to make sure the connection was real. The beast's fur began to shrink and turn into the skin. As the transformation ended, he rose stark naked.

KENDALL


	2. Chapter 2

Logan awoke with a yawn as he stretched his arms in the air, and with his eyes closed shut. As he opened his eyes he could see that his room was fully set up and unpacked, from the desk to the little knick knacks on the shelves. 'Who in the world?'

He got up and walked down the stairs, carefully stepping down, smelling the scent of bacon, his favorite and it reminded him of his father and how he used to make bacon for the family in the morning. As he took his last step onto the cold wood floor, finding himself in the kitchen, he gasped and turned red not seeing his mother but instead, it was a man that was stark naked. This blonde Casanova had his back towards Logan and was nicely built. 'Oh my...'

Logan thought as his eyes lowered to see a very nice and plump posterior but soon his presence was acknowledged as the figure turned.

As he turned, Logan couldn't help but scan him from bottom to top taking in everything, to his beefy calves, to his hairy and yet subtle chest.

Logan hadn't felt this way in a long time given the fact that he had a low self-esteem and the recent death of his father, he closed himself off from boys but his mother would always encourage him to date.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Logan asked a little scared yet turned on, the figure turned his green eyes towards Logan. Their eyes pierced each other's souls and gave him chills because of this Adonis, standing here in front of HIM for HIM. Logan couldn't put a finger on it but those eyes were very familiar.

"I'm...LOGAN!" the man said with the last part sounding a little familiar, this made Logan shake his head and begin wondering as to who that sounded like

"LOGAN" he repeated sounding even more like his...mother?

"LOGAN!"

Logan shot up and opened his eyes to see his mother at his bed room door.

"Wake up sweety, next time, don't stay up so late and you wouldn't be so tired. I need you to go run some errands for me in town." she finished closing the door again.

~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where IS HE!" James screamed at the soldiers kneeling in front of him, he paced around the room, thinking. The room echoed with James' heels hitting the floor and the sound of metal clicking from the petrified soldiers.

"The beast was smart, he avoided the trap and cornered us...this isn't the first time either, it's like he knew are strategy inside and out!" A soldier whimpered shaking in front of his new head commander and king. James turned on his heels and walking in front of the Knight, leader of the army of soldiers.

"We need to find the beast and slay him before he terrorizes us...you know what it did to Kendall." James said faking a tear down his cheek, making all the soldiers feel guilty for failing the apparently 'simple' task that their new king has given them.

"I'm sorry my liege.."

The knight took James' hand, kneeled and kissed his hand, " ...we will try harder", he said, kissing James' hand again and again, and finally took James' finger in his mouth and sucked on it then finally licked it.

The other soldiers averted their gaze, for they knew what happened between them behind closed doors. Actually, the whole castle knew, because they weren't exactly quiet. James closed his eyes at the sensation and reopened them.

"It's not your fault Carlos, I know you tried...how about we discuss different plans in my chamber?" James said, making Carlos smile wide because he knew what would come next.

"The rest of you are dismissed..." James waved and the men dispersed like ants, once James and Carlos made it to the king's chambers, Carlos pushed James on the bed.

"You ready to scream, your majesty?!" Carlos said taking off his armor.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~

As Logan walked down the block he ended up in the town square, where an abundance of stores was lined in a cul de sac with a giant fountain in the middle.

As he looked down at his list, the first place he needed to go to was the book store and so he scanned around to find a shop with the picture of a pair of glasses. As he entered the store, the smell of old paper filled his nose.

He walked toward the shelves and looked for the cook book his mother wanted, as he searched he could feel a pair of eyes on him...

He turned to find a pair of glowing eyes in front of him, "Ahhhh..." Logan screamed flailing his hand backward, falling against the book case, and finally sliding onto the floor.

" am, sorry about that luv, sometimes I forget I have these on..." the girl said stepping back, pulling off her goggles and putting a handout. Logan took her hand, stood and realized he was little taller than the British girl

"I know I come off a bit barmy...but I'm Camille" she finished

"Camille?" Logan said, still a bit confused as to who she was

"Bob's your uncle!" she giggled clapping her hands at a fast speed.

"All right then, so I guess you're the book keeper?" Logan asked scanning Camille, who was dressed in a black apron and was dirty all of her face and body.

"Oh! No, the Shoppe is across the way, this is my workshop...i'm an inventor" she states matter of factually


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO UPDATES IN A ROW LETS CONTINUE SHALL WE**

"All right then, so I guess your the book keeper?" Logan asked scanning Camille, who was dressed with a black apron, and was dirty all of her face and body.

"Oh! No, the Shoppe is across the way, this is my workshop...i'm an inventor" she states matter of factually

"Inventor?" Logan restated confused

"Yes, as you can see over here..." Camille continued as she walked around the book case with her boots and black apron, that had dirt stains on it , but stopped in her tracks when she noticed that the taller brunet wasn't following. She turned and stuck her head around the corner to see his face full of uncertainty. Who was this weird girl, and why was she British? Maybe the author is losing their shit. _Maybe..._

"Oh, come own luv I don't bite! Well, maybe just a nibble..." she continued jokingly, this knocked him out of his thought, slash fourth wall break. This made Logan smile and begin walking in her direction.

As Logan followed he noticed a contraption he hand't noticed before.

"What is it?" Logan said paying focus to the ax and maybe taking a step back from fear of being hit.

"Its supposed to be and automatic wood chopper" Camille said proudly putting her hands on her hips, smiling wide and continuing to talk. Boy could she talk, and you could tell she enjoyed talking because she only paused to catch her breath, but now Logan had to interrupt.

"Well, does it work?", her words stopped, lips pressed to a thin line, and her smile faded.

"Its a working in progress.." she said dusting off her apron.

"Well, I should probably find that book store..." Logan said breaking the minute of silence.

"Yeah and I should get back to work..." she said laughing. They said their goodbyes and Logan walked across the way to the bookstore. _"What a weird town, the more I stay the stranger it is"_

After getting the books his mother wanted, he decided to get one for himself titled _"Mystical Creatures and Where to Find Them"._ That creature last night stayed on his mind all day. All Logan could remember was its features and the emotion the beast displayed. The beast even talked! He needed to find the beast again...one way or another.

After getting a nice heavy stack of books he decided that he had enough. Walking to the counter Logan sat the books down, or so he thought because as he soon as he let go...SLAM! This maybe Logan flinch and jump.

The noise echoed through the library and good thing he was the only one there. People in a library can get hostile, its like screaming a false bingo at a casino...

He turned back to see HIM, literally the man of his dreams standing behind the counter staring directly back at him. This couldn't be happening, he had never seen this man before in his life, well until last night that is. He was wearing a grey beanie and red flannel with skinny jeans.

"It's you..." he said with his mouth agape

"I'm sorry?" Logan said clearing his throat

"Its nothing..."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No..." the blondes eyes shifted from left to right...he was lying but Logan wasn't ready to call his bullshit just yet, he had to see what else this man might be lying about. _"But if he were lying ,where have we met before?"_

"So...Mystical creatures and where to find them...?" the dirty blonde book keeper said.

"yeah..." Logan now felt awkward and weird.

"So your looking for mystical creatures?"

"Umm no, not exactly"

"...then, why do you need the book?"

"Just for more understanding on a subject."

"Like what?"

"WOW! You ask a lot of questions for a book keeper..."

"Point taken, here ya go" The book keeper gave him the books and a Library card.

"Thanks..." Logan said as he grabbed the books and began walking to the door, but stooped in his tracks and turned.

"Is tonight a full moon?"

The Librarian smirked and winked, "Yes, it is"

Logan blushed and quickly walked out. As he began to walk home he began reading the book...

" _The Feisty Beast, a folk tail for as long as a hundred years. Story is told that the Beast killed the king of its lands and began reeking havoc on its townspeople. This creature is beyond dangerous, hostile , and smart but only comes out during a full moon"_

The caption of the creature matched the one from last night, but the beast he had met had no intent on killing and mauling him to death. So what was the full story?Logan would try to find out tonight, if the beast would show itself again.

_meanwhile_

 _"I can't do this, I've already imprinted on him...and I don't want my heart broken again. People can't be trusted but yet, he seemed different. Should I go back tonight? I will and Ill explain everything to him, it seemed as though he recognized my human form..."_ Kendall paced around the rose bush, he stuck his head in and looked at Logan, who was coming outside to the backyard. It was late and the moon was out...Kendall had contemplated going as a human but Logan knew who he was.

Maybe he should destroy the rose bush, but then again the rose garden was the only way to go between roses were enchanted and when Kendall couldn't hide in his castle, he would just come to this world. He took off his red flannel that showed his nice hairy chest, and jeans to reveal the bulged that had been bugging him all day. What could he say...Logan was on his mind in more ways than one. He had dreams of Logan for many nights. A couple days in his dimension was a couple hours in Logan's world.

He began to transform.

 **NOW TIME TO UPDATE THE REST OF MY STORIES**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAMN! YOU GOT ME I COULDN'T WAIT TO RELEASE THE CHAPTERS...THE ORIGINAL PLAN WAS TO RELEASE ALL TEN ON THANKSGIVING BUT I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ESPECIALLY YOU GUEST REVIEWER.. ;)**

Kendall's skin began to glow and he lifted into the air and he began to grow fur, a snout, his canines gave him an under-bite, and horns. The transformation didn't hurt but they were tricky. Kendall's beast form couldn't last long in Logan's dimension, since mystical creatures didn't exist there, but he couldn't stay human in his dimension for long, because they did exist.

Logan's dimension was the only way to keep his form, but not only that. Logan's presence was keeping him sane. Since he was part beast, he would easily imprint on people.

It would first start with dreams, then he would actually see them in person, you could possibly call them visions, but he wasn't the only one to get visions. The people he imprinted on did as well, it was an internal connection.

It was sort of his own prison of love, which was the last way he felt before one of his staff poisoned him. It couldn't have been James, he loved that man and the fact that Kendall couldn't tell him the truth, hurt. After his poisoning, he transformed, and the look James gave him stayed in his mind. Though he loved James, he also loved Logan at the moment but that could be discussed another time...

He sniffed the air realizing that Logan was in the rose garden, waiting for him on the other side. He came slowly through to see Logan staring right back at him, but this time with less fear.

Logan held out his hand to the Kendall, Kendall leaned forward to sniff his hand ,only to snort in disgust at the sent of raw meat.

"Why do you smell like that?" Kendall said in a deep gruff beastly voice

"The book I read said that, you would like the smell..." Logan replied as he sat there on his knees in the middle of the rose garden

"Don't believe everything you read in books, kid" Kendall said ,about to take his head out of the bush

"Wait!" Logan all but shrieked, this to say the least surprised and startled Kendall

"...Yes.."

"Why don't you come out..." Logan pleaded

"And why would I do that?" The beast smirked and said matter of factually

"Because I want to get to know more about you...", Logan looked down as his voice faded. How could he say no to this cutie. He couldn't look more cute, with glasses, a Disneyland shirt on and pajama pants.

"Fine but only for a while..." Kendall finally said faking his defeat to coming out ,as though he was never planning to come out. When his whole body was in this dimension the spell would start to wear off and he would turn human.

"Could you back up a bit..." Kendall finished before popping his head back in the bushes, as Logan backed away Kendall's head popped out but that's not all. His hands came out and where the size of Logan's head, then so came his feet. Logan began to second think this whole situation, maybe the beast was there for a reason...

His body towered over Logan's , as he began to to step out...Logan noticed something he should have been prepared for and should have thought about. The beasts body was in view and it towered over Logan's in the moonlight. As Logan began to let his eyes drop he could see that the beast was actually REALLY BUILT.

 _"OH NO!"_ Logan thought as his eyes stopped at the happy trail, leading to a downward point triangular patch of hair. Did he dare look straight forward? His eyes looked straight forward to be face to face with the beasts genitalia. As he viewed where scrotum hung, he found that they were as big as a normal pair of fuzzy dice and its penis was the circumference of a soda can and a non erect length of six inches.

 _"Woah! He is huge! I can't imagine anyone stretching to that length...OMG! What kind of pervert am I!"_ ,but Logan was interrupted in thought as beast began laughing.

"Oh, sorry for staring..." Logan began with a blush on his face. Little did he know that the beast could hear EVERY THOUGHT! They weren't just connected through dreams but mentally overall. When Kendall focused hard enough he could hear Logan's thoughts and boy was he laughing.

"Could you possibly kneel my neck begins to hurt after a while" Logan said as red as a tomato

"Well, I don't know...its' kind of nice not scrunching down for once.." The Kendall said stretching his hairy arms out long an wide with a yawn. As he kept that position, he noticed Logan's eyes jet back down and up to the happiest place on earth. With that, he swayed left to right, and as he did so his penis followed effectively, shaking it in Logan's face.

Making Logan gasped loud as though he had seen a ghost and turned covering his eyes. Now the beast was smirking, he would have fun with this one...he sat on his knees, kneeling in front of Logan but before he could get anything out ,Logan had ran inside...Maybe he teased him too much. He sighed and was about to leave...

Logan had returned but he had his eyes closed, with a loin cloth in one hand...so he couldn't see. Kendall wanted to change that...but he knew he couldn't do that to him in this form. He took the cloth and wrapped it like he was a sumo.

"Thanks..." Kendall finally said

"So what is your name...?" Logan started

"...Adam."

 **SORRY FOR THE EXPLICIT SCENES SO EARLY, BUT I WANTED TO STRESS AND EXAGGERATE WHAT HE TRULY SAW BECAUSE THIS IS NO FAIRY TAIL AND I COULDN'T PICTURE THE BEAST IN ROYAL CLOTHING...AT ALL. THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE PUT CLOTHING ON BEASTS IS BECAUSE OF YOUNGER AUDIENCE MEMBERS WATCHING OR READING BUT IN OTHER BOOKS, WHEN YOU READ OR SEE CREATURES, THEY ARE FREE BALLING IT ALL DAY FOR THE WORLD TO SEE AND THEY ARE TRULY SHAMELESS. TWILIGHT WOULD BE A MOVIE ABOUT NUDIST VAMPIRES AND WOLVES, IF PEOPLE DIDN'T CHANGE THE WARDROBE OF THE CREATURES. I WANTED TO ALSO HAVE HIM NUDE, NOT ONLY BECAUSE HE IS A BEAST BUT TO ALSO PUT OUT THERE THAT NUDITY ISN'T GROSS BUT NATURAL. WE SHOULD ALL TRY TO BE COMFORTABLE WITH OUR BODIES , AND THE FACT THAT SOCIETY NOW SHAMES PEOPLE FOR BEING DIFFERENT BODY TYPES IS HORRIBLE. SO I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I WILL BE STAYING DESCRIPTIVE WITH GENITAL AREAS BECAUSE I FEEL THAT STRONGLY ABOUT IT AND DON'T WORRY, NOT EVERY SENTENCE IS GOING TO BE ABOUT HIS PENIS SWAYING. I LOVE YOU GUYS, SO LOVE YOURSELF.**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Logan and Adam talked all night and by midnight Adam had left because of his transformation. That night Logan went to bed, but with a smile on his face because of a new friend. Next morning awoke with the grin still on his face from last night, he shouldn't be this happy about a new friend.

"Well somebody's in a good mood..." His mother said, a smile on her face as her son walked down the steps

"Yeah, I just made a new friend that is all..."

Mrs. Mitchell turned with shock, "Wait, YOU socially interacted with someone?!", she finished giggling

"Ha! Ha!" , Logan mocked sarcastically "...don't act so surprised, I can make friends if I want..." he finished

"Okay, what's her name?", Mrs. Mitchell put a plate of pancakes on the table... _no bacon_

"Well...HIS name is Adam.", Logan had no idea what his mother would, or how she would react. She stopped the fork midway from reaching her mouth and slammed it back on the place full force.

"Logan!" she screamed and he knew what came next

"...why didn't you tell me, you were dating again!" she said getting up from her seat and hugging Logan

"Were not dating mom, he is just a friend"

"...and when do I get to meet this 'Just a friend'" she said using her fingers to quote, smiling brightly

"I don't know to be honest", he said getting up from the table

"Where are you going ?"

"Library to turn in an overdue book" he said trying to make up an excuse to leave

"Oh...ok , well your breakfast will be here when you get back, and I might be leaving to grandmothers today." she said sipping her coffee

"Oh ok" he said running out the door

_MEANWHILE_

The soldier ran through the castle clinking and breathing heavy.

"My King! My King!", the soldier ran into the throne room and slide on his knees in front of the king.

"What is it?!" James yelled, and once he realized he yelled he quickly calmed down. The soldier had no idea that he had interrupted James' sulking time. Everyday he would sit in the throne, only once , and would cry. He felt like shit, not only was he a bad king, the whole kingdom was poor, and to top it off he poisoned their only savior. Now he was tracking him, hunting him and all because he wanted revenge.

He now had Carlos, he made James feel different, he had never felt this way about someone before...maybe if he made a truce with Kendall...

"I mean, what can I help you with?" he corrected siling

"We found the beasts hiding place and plan to raid tonight!"

"Good but bring him back to me alive!"

_MEANWHILE_

Logan entered the Library to return the creature book, he felt as though he didn't need the book, if he were going to be talking to Adam. He reached the front desk and rang the bell and the blond from yesterday rose from under the desk.

"Oh. Hey, its you..." Kendall said with a big smile, last night was one of the best nights of his life.

"Hi" Logan smiled, this almost made Kendall swoon over the shorter of the twos dimples.

"So your returning the book, huh?" Kendall said examining it for scratches

"Yeah, I won't need it now..." Logan said scratching the back of his head

"Oh, so you found the beast then..." Kendall said raising his eyebrows, this made Logan's jaw drop

"I...I...I don't know what your talking about.." Kendall smirked, he loved teasing his little Logie... _wait what?_

"Hey, calm down, I was teasing and plus it was bookmarked..." Kendall said showing the book

"...oh" Logan blushed

"Your cute when you blush." Kendall smiled, this made Logans blush deepen. He turned and went looking for a new book...

As he scanned the vast venue of books he felt a pair of eyes on him, he turned to be face to face with Kendall.

"Hi." he said with a smirk

"Hello..." Logan now felt awkward because of the close distance, and what made it even more awkward was the fact that Kendall reached behind him effectively blocking him.

They sat for a few minutes until, Kednall retracted his hand pulling out a book and walking away.

 _"Woah, he's hot but I'm not looking for someone...right now I need to focus on the task at hand..."_

Last night when Logan talked to Adam, Adam ha told about his spell and that he was a beast now. This also led Logan to think...what did he look like before? Logan put his books on the counter, Kendall scanned them in and gave them back but never stopped eye contact... _"His eyes are so...familiar"_

Kendall started, "Hey. I was thinking maybe..." before he could finish, Logan said

" Bye...", and with that Logan was out the door and into the plaza.

"Hey, Logan!" He turned to see Kendall following but as he did BAM! Logan had ran into another body. He looked forward to see a devilishly handsome man.

"I'm so sorry.." Logan said, getting up then reaching his hand out, and helping the attractive man up.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna act like I didn't do it on purpose.." Logan paused and was taken back a bit

"...I'm Henry...Henry cavil..." he finished sticking his hand out, Logan took his hand and shook it.

"Im..."

"Logan, I know...I've seen you around and I must admit you very beautiful.", He finished smirking with his charm. Kendall had finally caught up and caught his breath.

"You forgot your Library card..." Kendall handed it to Logan but paused to stare at the man in front of him. W _hat is he supposed to be... competition?_

But Henry continued, "...I was wondering if you would like to..."

"No, he can't do anything with you..." Kendall screamed making both Henry's and Logan's heads turn to him.

"...and you are?" Henry said with pettiness, fake confusion, and a fake smile.

"His boyfriend!" Kendall roared

 **No this isn't our beloved Superman cavil...this is Gaston cavil ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"His boyfriend!" Kendall roared

He wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders, but Logan pushed away from his hold, and screamed.

"What!?" , Henry on the inside boiled at this and flared his nostrils and looked at Logan

"...is this true?", he asked though it didn't matter, because Henry got what he wanted, when he wanted, and it didn't matter if they were taken. Everyone was fair game in his eyes.

"...no it's not..." , Henry smirked at Kendall. Kendall growled in returned, his beastly instinct kicked in a bit.

Henry was taken back by this growl, he had never heard anything like it but Logan did. Logan turned to Kendall with wide eyes, could it be? Adam said he had a human for once, but what was he saying...maybe he was imaging it.

"Well then...like I was saying..." he started glaring at Kendall and smiling back at Logan. "...would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Umm, sure...how about my place at seven?" , Henry smiled with satisfaction, he would once again have his way. That was the plan after all, get him alone and take him sexually.

"Perfect!", and with that Henry was gone.

Logan turned to Kendall with fury in his eyes, but it quickly dissipated because Kendall looked crushed.

"Why did you do that?" Logan asked in a monotone voice

"...he isn't what you think he is...he isn't what you need.", Kendall started

"How? What exactly is it that I need?" Logan said

"...never mind, have fun with prince charming." Kendall finished walking back to the Library.

"He did what?!" Camille screamed

"I know right, what should I do? I also think Kendall is very attractive but for some reason I can't..." Logan finished, taking a sip of his British tea that Camille made. They had been talking for hours , and had began a nice dynamic. They talked like they knew each other for years, and yet they had only known each other for a day.

"Honestly, just give him a chance...how bad could it be to get involved with a guy like him?"

_MEANWHILE_

Mrs. Mitchell walked to the kitchen, put a post it note on it, and opened the fridge to get a water before she left to her mothers. As she closed the fridge a man in a cloak appeared and she screamed at the top her lungs. She scrambled around the counter, as the figure went to the other side. She grabbed her keys, ran into the hall, and headed for the garage. Before she was even half way, the man grabbed her hair, making her screamed again at the pain. She fell on the floor as the cloaked man began to drag her backwards by her hair, she waved her hands grabbing and clawing for the man to release her.

As they passed a table, she grabbed the vase on it, and slammed him in is face effectively disorienting him. He loosened his grip, and she got free and ran to the garage, shutting the door , and with the man close behind her. She locked it in time, as he began banging on the door, and trying the nob multiple times. She got into the car, locked the car, and looked for the keys. She put them into the ignition, started the car, but first she had to warn Logan. She looked up, dropped her phone realizing that the door was open...

She turned to her driver seat window but couldn't see anything, so she checked all her other mirrors and blindsides. She patted herself down and got ready to just call the police. _Where is it!_

Her breath became uneasy, as though she was hyperventilating. She looked down to see the light on the floor of the passenger seat, she reached down to grab it...

"AAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed ,the man was at the passenger seat window. He punched the glass effectively breaking it.

"Your coming with me, BITCH!" he said as he grabbed her hair again, dragged her out of the car, back into the house as she kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs. Once inside he laughed, closing the garage door behind him.

 **VERY DRAMATIC CHAPTER, THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. I WANNA THANK MY FOLLOWERS KOGAN4EVER, THEGUESTREVIEWER, THE LOGANTRAIN , SPOOKJE10 AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST WINTERSCHILD11. FOR FOLLOWING, KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY AND ALSO FAVORITING THE STORY.**


	7. Chapter 7

Logan ran into the house super excited for the date, even though in the back of his mind, he thought it would be better not to. He put his keys on the rack, he noticed that the house was particularly clean. He walked into the kitchen and found a note.

 _"Gone out, be back in a while"_

Logan remembered this morning about her wanting to go visit Grandma. He put the note down and went upstairs to get ready.

Th clock stroke twelve , with that the bell rung sending the noise through the house, and alerting a certain someone outside, waiting...watching...and anticipating. Logan ran down stairs with, a nice white button up, and black jeans that squeezed his body in all the right places. He opened the door to see a smirking Henry, who had on a v-neck with jeans that showed ever muscle on is body. He was breath-takingly handsome and had a sort of confidence about him.

"Hey" he started while also staring at Logan

"Hi.." Logan said blushing "..so where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking we could try to be in a more comfortable environment..." He started "...how about we just stay here?", he stepped forward

"Umm, I don't know..." Logan said taking a step back in sync

"Why not? You have nothing to hide right?" he said laughing ,putting his hand on the door frame with a lean

"No, I guess not..." Logan finished, now feeling a little uneasy about the situation.

"Great!" He shouted, opening the door himself and stepping in

_Meanwhile_

Mrs. Mitchell gained consciousness with a bag over her head and two people dragging her. She was freaking out, someone had broken into her home and captured her. Reviewing this gave her a new found courage, fueled with anger. The bag was removed and she was faced to face with a...teenager? He was buff but had bags over his eyes that he thought were hidden under his bangs.

"King James, we have found a conspirator" the man holding her arm to the right said

"So your hiding the beast?" James asked coldly

"Beast, what Beast?" thought, that only explanation for this was a couple of nerds role playing,and taking it too far.

"I have no time for this...send her to the dungeon", he waved his hands in a royal fashion, and rested his head on his chin brushing his knuckles against the stubble. It had been awhile since he had shaved, or even slept because not only was his conscious at work but he missed Carlos. Carlos was his remedy, and he couldn't take the fact that Carlos ,may not even return to him.

As they began dragging her away, Mrs. Mitchell broke free and swung back a fist, effectively knocking a guard down, then kicked the other guard right in the groin. She began running but was grabbed by her hair.

"Okay motherfuckers! What is with the hair pulling!" she then felt pressure on her shoulder, as she blacked out once more. James sat up in his throne, with his eyes watering.

"Carlos! Your back!" James stood but as he approached, Carlos looked down at the ground. James moved Carlos' face to look at him directly, he saw tears in his eyes. Carlos then took James wrists in his hands, and squeezed tightly effectively causing James to flinch.

"Now, your gonna tell me the truth, because if you don't i'm not only leaving you, but this castle. What really happened that night...?" He said looking into James eyes, that also began to water.

_Meanwhile_

"This is a nice house..." Henry said sitting on the couch, he seemed comfortable, but too comfortable. Logan went to the fire to turn it on because of how cold it was in the house. The lights dimmed, Logan turned to see Henry in the kitchen, he had a smirk on his face near the light switch, and he looked around as if he was wondering who did it.

Henry sat back down wearing the same smirk, this guy was smooth.

"...Thanks, I never asked but, what is it that you do here?", Logan said sitting right next to him

"Im a hunter." Henry said loud and proud with his fists on his hips and chest puffed out.

"Oh, what do you hunt?" Logan said a little scared, he didn't like the fact that this man killed innocent creatures.

"Everything, from bears to..." he leaned in close to Logan's ear. It was so close that Logan could smell the beer on his breath.

"...bunnies" he finished smirking. He put his face in Logan's neck, planting little kisses and taking a nibble, but was stopped to smaller hands pushing his shoulders.

"Um, I'm not ready...", Henry's mile widened almost in an evil Joker kind of look.

"Did I ask you?" he said leaning back in ,but again to his dismay was stopped by hands. So he grabbed Logan's wrists and pinned them down to continue.

"I said stop!" Logan yelled, kneeing him in the crotch only for it to hurt himself.

"You feel that? That's a big dick for you sweety..." He said moaning in Logan's ear. Logan let a tear fall down his face, actually giving up and wishing that he would have listened to Kendall. _"Adam, I wish you were here to protect me..."_

Just then Henry flew back and hit the wall with a grunt. Logan looked up to see...

"Adam?" Logan sat up as, Adam walked over to Henry

"So this is what you do on your spare time? Sleep with men like him?" He said with anger clearly written on his face

"No, that's not...I didn't mean...I" Adam held his hand up, shutting Logan's stuttering up.

"It's whatever...you can do what you want, my feelings shouldn't influence you." and with that Adam began walking back to the door. Logan caught up grabbed his paw, Adam leaned down to his knees, and Logan kissed his cheek.

"...Thank you"

"Are you kidding me?" Adam yelled

"What?"

"I just told you I have feelings for you, and you take advantage.." Logan was taken back a bit

" That's not what I was doing!"

"Yeah, says the one who almost let that scum of a man take him..."

"Oh! So that's what it is, your jealous!"

"SO!"

"Well, guess what! I don't even like him, you ass!"

"...you don't" Adam flinched, feeling completely ridiculous. What was he even saying to Logan, they shouldn't be fighting, he should be holding Logan and comforting him.

"So you can just..." Logan was interrupted by a big pair of lips touching his. Logan was caught off guard but pushed him off and slapped his face.

"...Logan...I..."

"..you can just leave" he finished as he pointed towards the patio ,trying to catch his breath. Adam walked towards the patio ,but didn't bother opening the door and shattered it as he went through. He got on all fours, ran through the bushes and as he did so a rose pedal hit the ground. Once the coast was clear, he took Henry's body and dragged him to a dirty road a couple blocks down. That would teach the asshole...


	8. Chapter 8

**LETS SLOW DOWN A BIT**

Logan went upstairs and slammed the door with all his force. He was so confused , he had feelings for Henry but after last night, a relationship was out of the question. Then came Kendall, he was attractive, there really was no cons, but he seemed the jealous type. Next was Adam, this is where Logan had a hard time wrapping his head around. He couldn't fall for him, they were REALLY REALLY different in more ways than one ...but for some reason Logan wanted to give it a shot.

His father had always told him that peoples differences are what make them special, but Logan wasn't sure that included interdimensional beasts. He kept his thoughts rolling and slept on it.

*Slam!*

"Hello! Is someone there?!" Henry screamed inside the dusty old shoppe. He was covered in mud and was very confused but the one thing he wasn't confused about was the beast. Camille poked her head out from the back of the hallway, to see Henry with a panicked look.

"Can I help you?" she asked walking towards him cautiously

"Do you know a boy named , Logan..."

"Yes..." she now felt worried by the sound of urgency in his voice

"He is in danger..." he breathed

_Meanwhile_

Carlos and James stood there for a moment, in silence over Mrs. Mitchell's unconscious body.

"I...I..." James stuttered under his words, he had kept the truth from Carlos because he knew how close he was with Kendall. They were like brothers, and James thought that if Carlos knew the truth ,that he would leave him.

"Spit it out!" Carlos grit through his teeth

"I poisoned him..." James felt smaller than he sounded

"I can't believe that you would do that. Your such a nice , kindhearted person, but now i'm not even sure that what i'm saying is true. Those nights that we spent together, those things I confessed to you. I'm in love with you but...you've broken my heart and I can't stay here.." He began to walk away but James followed and hugged him from behind.

"Please...don't go. I need you so much." James cried squeezing tighter but Carlos was stronger and broke his grip. He then turned, shoving James backwards onto the floor.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN...but I will ask you this..." James' tears were already falling making a small puddle on the floor.

"...where is my brother?!" Carlos finished anger and betrayal in his eyes.

Camille walked into to Logan's front door, to see that the door was unlocked still. She opened it...

"Logan!" she called but there was no answer, so she removed the hood of her cloak, because she didn't wanna be recognized if she had to break in. She began looking around but what caught her eye was the broken glass leading to the kitchen. As she walked closer , she noticed that the back patio glass was broken, she ran to it and walked outside.

As she investigated the grass, she gasped to see giant footprints...maybe Henry was right. The beast must have taken Logan, mauled him to death , and left his body somewhere.

She followed the tracks further, until they disappeared into...a rosebush? She stepped closer to see if anything was inside but, she couldn't see anything. She took another step, but instead of stable footing she tripped forward into the bush.

"Ugh" she sounded as she fell into a pile of snow

 _"What in the..."_

She began taking a look around but stopped at a the growl in the bushes...she turned to see a pack of stood as they stepped closer, Camille began backing up then bolted in the opposite direction.

She could here them close behind her , but she ran with all her might. She tripped when a piece of wood caught her boot, she stood as the one of the wolves had bitten her cloak and began shaking it. It was a rough game of tug-of-war ,but the fabric gave in, ripped, and so she began running on the bridge. She stopped at to big doors, pulled them open and ran inside closing it behind her.

Immediately , Camille began taking in her surroundings but all there was...was a faint light on a table ahead. She grabbed the light, held it up and realized she was in a castle but it looked abandoned.

"Giggle..." Camille turned quick

"Who's there!?" Camille yelled

"I'm sorry but I'm really ticklish..." Camille looked in her hand to see that the candelabras candle had a face.

"AAH!" she screamed dropping it

"Ow..." it said landing but standing back up "...sorry for startling you. We don't usually get guests..."

Camille's eyes widened and she almost fainted but she remembered something

"...wait, we?"

"Oh pardon me, my name is Lumiere and this is..." He pointed to the clock still on the table "...oh stop pretending you fool! She already knows we can talk"

The clock animated with eyes and its mouth formed.

"Correction..." The clock said waving a hand in the air "...she knows that you talk but not...me" He finished, making eye contact

"...Oh phooey" he snapped. "I'm Clogsworth...at your service he said bowing"

"Nice to meet you..." Camille said finally installing in her head that this WAS a dream

"Same to you, now I don't intend to sound rude but you must leave!" Clogsworth said with worry

"Nonsense! It's too cold! Follow me!" Lumiere said bouncing down the hall

"...I don't think master would approve of this!" Clogsworth said , following Camille and Lumiere

Lumiere pointed at a seat and Camille took a seat in the chair, then the fire place lit.

"Hot chocolate?" Lumiere asked but before she could answer a cart with a teapot and teacup on top

"...not masters chair..." Clogsworth whisper-yelled

The teapot lifted and began pouring itself into the cup. Camille reached for the handle, as she made contact, the teapot animated and laughed.

"Don't worry darling, I've got this..." The teapot said, Camille was taken back a bit. She reached for the teacup, took a sip, and the teacup giggled. She immediately put it back down.

"Ok! Is there anymore laughing objects I should know about...I know this is a dream but this is reaching new heights too fast!"

Lumiere hopped on the cart..

"I can assure you this isn't...a...dream" His eyes widened and he became silent.

She turned in her seat in the direction he was staring...

"AAAHHHH!"


	9. Chapter 9

**BEFORE WE JUMP IN, I WANTED TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND I WOULDN'T BE WRITING WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT. THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME, ESPECIALLY WHEN I WAS JUST ABOUT READY TO GIVE UP ON MYSELF. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Logan walked downstairs, eyes puffed and red from crying. So much had happened last night, and he wished his mother was here. He looked towards the backyard, and the glass was broken. _"How am I gonna fix that? Maybe if I ask Camille, she'll know what to do..."_

Logan grabbed his jacket and headed for town.

* * *

Camille was flung across the dark dungeon, and into the cold dark cell.

She looked up. "Henry was right! You are a monster, so... what did you do to Logan?!"

Adam came to light, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what i'm talking about! You ass-hat! You killed Logan!" Camille began to sob as she screamed at the beast

"I...I would never kill or even think of hurting Logan! Don't you dare accuse me of such things!"

"...then why were you at his house last night" she said with a little less confidence, he seemed honest. Camille felt personally, that she was a good judge of character, and the only one she felt uneasy about was Henry...

"I was..." he paused and bowed his head, with memories of last night replaying in his head

"...protecting him from, Henry" Adam finished throwing his cape over his shoulder as he walked away

* * *

 _Ring!Ring!_

"Hello. Camille, are you in here? If your trying to scare me, i'm going to eat you up..." Logan searched his best friends shop. Logan wondered where she could have gone, it was a known fact that Camille rarely left. Logan gave up and thought that maybe she had gone for food.

"We need to fight this beast, just side with me and ill lead you to victory!" Henry screamed with a mega phone to a crowd of confused townspeople. He had been there all day and night trying to convince people that 'the beast' was real. He spotted Logan and gasped.

"Logan!" Henry ran up to hug him but was stopped by his hands

"...Listen, I understand that your mad abut last night. I was drunk, dumb and an idiot BUT I do care about your safety.." Henry said

Logan couldn't help but feel bad, because of the fact that he still didn't believe him. Henry searched Logan's arms and face for bruises...

"Did that THING hurt you?" Henry said with anger

"No, i'm fine, just shook up that's all..."

"Right but like I said...I'm glad your safe" He said giving his best and charming smile to Logan

"Yeah...have you seen Camille?"

"Who?" he said really confused

"The girl that works in that shop" he said pointing to the building behind him

"...she claimed she knew you and went searching for you this mourning" he said a little more confused

"...NO" Logan's eyes widened this couldn't be happening.

*authors mini note*  
 _I would like you guys to imagine this in slow mo and with born to die instrumental playing in the background. This made it more dramatic for me to write and I hope it kind of heightens the whole scene._

One foot after the other, Logan ran blocks towards his house. That was the only place Camille would go to look for him. By the evidence and mess that he left, he knew where Camille would end up...the rose bush. He felt as though his feet weren't fast enough, that the wind was his enemy, and that oxygen was poison. He breathed heavily but it seemed that there wasn't enough air on the planet for him.

He made it to his front door and unlocked it. The first smell he couldn't shake was...gasoline? He ran to the garage, as he opened the door, he noticed the car was on. He ran to the car, opened the drivers seat and found his mothers phone. _"She never left..."_

Logan ran to the backyard, he was face to face with the curse. It had plagued him since he got here and now it was time to end this once and for all. He put his hand through and felt nothing but freezing cold air. He ran upstairs, changed, grabbed his puffy jacket with a fur lined hood and zipped it up. Once down stairs, he grabbed the biggest knife out of the holder. He was going to kill himself a beast...he was going to KILL ADAM.

 **YAY! THIS IS A BIG MILESTONE, ONCE ALL THE DRAMA SETTLES I WILL BE DOING MORE SMUT CHAPTERS, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME AND CONTINUE TO READ.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO YOU GUYS READY! IM SO EXCITED, WE CAN FINALLY GET TO THE MAIN DISH! IM DONE TEASING THE STORY, THERE WILL BE MORE SMUT! SIDES WILL BE CHOSEN AND THE PLOT WILL COME TOGETHER FOR THE FINAL CLIMAX...WITHIN THE SPAN OF A FEW MORE CHAPTERS.**

Logan set foot in the snow, and gazed around the vast snow planes. In front of him was a path, that split into two roads...Logan didn't know witch path to take or where they led to. He didn't know what he was doing at all, but he knew that he had to save his mother. It was his fault that she was involved with this mess. So he did the first thing that came to mind...he went left.

* * *

As he began walking through the forest, for what felt like hours. The snow had stopped a mile back and he was now approaching a...castle? The castle was very tall and had multiple towers connecting to the main building. As he got closer he noticed was a small town in front of the castle. Maybe he could find help? He walked onto the path headed in that direction, when he saw a man with a carriage on the side of the snow filled road. He seemed to have a little bit of trouble, because of the fact that his horses were missing.

The man was to say the least round, a bit chubby, had a goatee, and a receding hair line. His outfit resembled those of a medieval jester.

"Excuse me" Logan said approaching him, the man turned and looked at Logan with the strangest look

"...did you need help?" Logan finished, acting as though he didn't see the look because he could be petty as well

"No, i'm fine but you don't seem to be... why are you dressed like that?" Logan looked at his clothing then back at the man weirdly

"...like what, I look fine..." the man snorted, made duck lips and squinted his eyes

"Maybe where your from, and I'm not sure where that is... but around here, wearing those clothes can get you attention..." he said matter of factly

"...and not the good kind" he finished

Logan crossed his arms, this guy was rude but right. The only thing was, he didn't have the type of wardrobe or extra clothes at all.

"Well, I can't exactly change..."

"...and why not, are you a little..." the man eyed Logan up and down "..insecure?" he finished suggestively

Logan scoffed

"No! I just don't have any other clothes!"

"Well, why didn't you say so..." he turned right and left looking for oncoming traffic, "Follow me" he whispered walking inside the carriage.

As they walked in, the walls seemed further than what it was outside. In front of him, were clothes that were hung around the room, like a giant walk in closet. The jester appeared again with clothing in his hand.

"Here take this..." he handed him clothing with boots.

"Thanks, but I didn't catch your name..." Logan interrupted

"...Gustavo, Gustavo the genie" he said helping Logan out of his clothes.

* * *

Logan stepped outside with a white billowy Long sleeve, a brown with blue designed Celtic doublet, and black tights paired with black combat boots. Around his neck were the strings for his cloak.

" I found this in your clothing..." he said holding up the chefs knife

"I can explain..." Logan started but was silenced by Genies hand

"...you wont hurt anyone with that but this..." he turned, pulled out a double barrel handgun and sword "..will " he finished

Logan's eyes widened and grabbed the weapons equipping them.

"Thanks" Logan beamed

"No, problem and I left a surprise in your breast pocket...now get a move on! Your bad for business" he shooed

"Alright! I'm leaving geez!" Logan said, raising his hands defensively and as he began to leave Genie but as he began to leave Genie yelled,

"Good luck Logan!" Just then Logan paused, he couldn't remember telling him his own name. He turned to figure out how he knew, but the carriage had disappeared. Logan's jaw had dropped, was he really a Genie?

* * *

He had finally made it to town but it was absolutely quite...he began to walk towards the castle, maybe it was abandoned. He walked towards the castle doors and knocked using the metal knocker. The door creaked open and a guard walked out.

"What is it you request of King Diamond?"

"I need his help tracking...the beast", The guards eyes widened and opened the door letting Logan in.

He followed the Knight down halls and past doors, until they stopped at two knights guarding doors.

"What is it?", the knight to the left sounded

"...its about the beast", the guard that let Logan in responded. Under a second of the sentence being finished, the guards slid in opposite directions letting them pass.

They walked into the room, slowly and the ceiling rose dramatically. As he looked further down the path covered with velvet rug, he noticed a man with a crown on his head. He was handsome, had a strength about him, but looked sick and very disturbed. He was just siting there with his calf on his knee, and his elbow propped against the arm of the throne. At his side was a woman...who was chained by the wrists and had brunet hair.

 _'Mom...'_

Logan and his mother made eye contact. She rose up and was about to speak but he lifted his finger to shush her silently. So...it wasn't Adam who captured her, but there was still the matter of Camille. Maybe this 'King Diamond' , had her prisoner. He needed to know...

"What is it that you want, it must be important since the guards let you in.", James started

"I was looking for the Beast and a girl he captured..." James' eyes widened

"...well what do you plan to do to the Beast?", this boy peaked James' interest. Not only was he claiming to try to find the Beast but save someone. _'How noble...'_

"I believe he has taken a girl prisoner and I plan to free her..."

"...who is this girl, to you..."

"She's my best friend, she has long dark hair and is very sassy..."

"Well I can tell you with honesty, that I have never seen such a girl.." James said with an award winning smirk.

 _'So he only has mom...'_

* * *

"Well, that will make this easy then..." Logan pulled out the gun and shot at the chain above James, effectively dropping the chandelier. Mrs. Mitchell ran towards Logan and James jumped out of the throne as it came crashing dropped the gun, then pulled out his blade, and slashed at the chains releasing her wrists. He turned to see a guard and kicked off his chest, effectively doing a back flip. _'What the..'_

He then felt warmth in his breast pocket, he looked inside to see a weird green gem... glowing.

He looked up to see two guards approaching him and got into battle stance. The battle was short with Logan's new moves and flexibility. It ended with two men on the ground tangled like a really bad game of twister. He ran back to his mother, who watched with astonishment.

"Watch out!" she shouted, snatching the sword, and clashing it with the guard who came from behind. During the stalemate, she kicked his genitalia and he doubled over.

"Good hit..." Logan acknowledged just then James began to get up from the corner he had just fallen.

"Thanks but we need to leave sweety" she pulled Logan to one of the side doors. She pulled him through hallways and secret entrances, she must have been there for awhile. They made it to the stable and he got on a horse and she followed suit. He grabbed the reins and with the flick of his wrist they were off.

Logan began to think but was interrupted by a question.

"What took so long to find me?" his mother asked

"It was only a couple hours, since you were gone?"

"No, it was days Logan! Where are we?" They stopped at a the rose bush... and he began to explain about the beast and the dimension. hopped off of the horse.

"Logan, you can't go after him. Let's just go home, get the police, and..." she was interrupted

"Mom! Listen, Camille is out there, and I need to save her! Don't call the police because they won't understand...but I need you to stay safe, Ok!" Logan yelled and with that he was gone. let a tear drop down her face, she couldn't lose Logan too and with that she turned and walked through the bush.

As she got to the other side, she fell to her knees and as she fell...rose pedals followed. She gazed down at the pedals with wide eyes and grasped a handful, she knew what this meant...she immediately stood to her feet. Her first thought was to warn Logan but she remembered what he said...

* * *

The sound of hooves hitting the snow was prominent as Logan rode through the forest. He looked in the distance, to see another castle but this castle was different than the other. This castle had a distant, sadness about it and Logan knew that he would have to fight for his life.

 _'Awooo!'_

The howls of a pack of wolves rang in his ears and before he knew it, wolves were in front of him. His horse screamed, threw it's hooves into the air, making Logan fall off, and made a swift exit in the opposite direction with wolves following. Though, not all of them followed. Logan was about to pull out his sword in defense , but the wolf launched at him, effectively disarming him. Logan stumbled back and fell into the snow as the wolves drew closer.

The wolf LAUNCHED!

 _'arf!'_

The wolf was hit mid jump and flew across the way. As Logan looked up, the Adam was above him, face turned with anger.

 **SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT OF A LET DOWN BUT IT WILL GET BETTER PROMISE, THINGS JUST NEED TO FALL IN PLACE...**


	11. Chapter 11

***MUSIC STARTS* ARE YOU READY...? *BEGINS TO SHIMMY* BECAUSE IMMA BOUT TO FUCK IT UP THIS CHAPTER! LETS...GET...IT!**

Another wolf launched towards Adam and Logan but it was no use. Adam smacked the wolf down again, but Adam wasn't watching behind him, when a wolf jumped on his arm.

"agh!", Adam screamed but wasn't phased long, so he hit the other wolf, and effectively chased them off. Once, finished he turned to Logan who had fear in his eyes, and fainted.

* * *

Mrs. Mitchell ran to the check out and put the gardening equipment onto the conveyor belt. The cashier raised his head, to met her gaze...

"Thinking about gardening are we?"

"You have no idea.." she replied getting her wallet and paid for the tools.

As she walked out of the store, she stopped in her tracks to see a 'missing' poster of Logan.

'Huh? Who would even know that Logan was missing?We've only been in town for a couple days...'

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number on the paper.

"Hello? Are you calling about Logan?" the person sounded distressed and sad,

"Yes, hello, I am Logan's mother and I can assure you he isn't missing. May I ask who this is?"

"My name is Henry..."

* * *

Adam began opening his eyes, to find himself not outside, but with his darling. and gentle Logan tending to his wound. Around Logan was Cogsworth, Lumiére, and Mrs. Potts who seemed just as worried. Adam was sitting in his chair, where he had found that woman snooping around.

"I see you know your way around..." Adam sounded, breaking the silence and alerting everyone of his consciousness.

"Umm, yeah I guess..." Logan said, he dipped the towel back in the water. As it made contact with Adams arm, he hissed and growled.

"...sorry.", Logan pulled back

"Your fine...but why are you here. I thought you hated me..." Logan's heart was tugged at the sentence, he was mad but he could never HATE Adam.

"I don't hate you, you were just trying to protect me and I get it..." Logan finished bandaging the wound, then stood and stretched. This brought Adams attention to Logan's clothing, it was different and gave him a twinge down below. Logan looked really...sexy.

Adams eyes worked their way from his feet and up. Just then he had made eye contact with a smirking Logan.

"Caught!" Logan began laughing, making Adams face hot

"What? What...are you talking about?", Adams eyes jolted around the room

" You were totally checking me out!" Logan said crossing his arms

"Oh, whatever...your'e so conceded." Adam said laughing and standing over Logan "Plus, you didn't answer my question, why are you here?" he finished tone becoming serious.

"Well I was looking for someone..."

Adam opened the door to the room, as light came in Logan noticed the cells. He walked in and to his left was Camille, who looked broken and sad.

"Camille!" he ran to the bars

"Logan!" she screamed while grasping the bars,

"Let her go..." Logan said with all the fury in his eyes, Adam stepped forward

"I'm afraid, I can't do that. She is my prisoner, and was sneaking around my castle!" Adam yelled

"I thought we were friends!"

"Well, I thought we were..." Adam stated, voice getting lower

"I guess we were both wrong...", Logan finished and then silence took over "...ill take her place."

Adam was taken back, he had never thought that Logan would do such a thing. He seemed to care about the girl, and enough to sacrifice himself. The thought crossed his mind of just letting them go, but the thought of having Logan for himself was more overwhelming.

 _'Kendall wouldn't have done ANYTHING like this...'_ he looked into Logans beautiful brown eyes

 _'Well, I'm not Kendall...'_

"Fine, you may take her place..." Adam finally sounded, after internal conflict

* * *

"You sure you are going to be fine?" Camille asked hopping on the steed

"I'll, be fine just make it home, and help my mother okay?", Logan finished tearing up a bit

"Okay...", with that Camille was gone. It was hard for her to leave Logan with that monster, but Logan insisted. It wasn't because she didn't care but it was because she knew Adam loved Logan. How she knew that? We might find out later...

Adam opened the bedroom door.

"This will be your room..." Adam said trying to put a smile on, but it was quickly shut down by Logan's glare

"Camille, didn't sleep in here...she was put in a cold dark cell"

"Would you rather the cell then!" , Adam was boiling, how dare he refuse this comfort, he offered him. Ok, so he captured Logan's friend, but why couldn't they move on from that...it was totally five minutes ago.

"I rather be any place that is away from you!"

"Well isn't that convenient?"

"What?" Logan spat

"That really doesn't feel like a good thanks, after I risked my life for you earlier today!" he crossed his arms

" Oh, sorry. Let me thank you for saving my life when I didn't ask you to, but not only that. THANKS FOR IMPRISONING MY BEST FRIEND!" Logan huffed walking to the center of the room

He was right, Adam had no right to be mad or angry. So, Adam did something he hadn't done in awhile...

"I'm sorry." Logan turned wide eyed

"...it's fine now that she's safe, and I guess i'm not in danger anymore." Logan said matter-of-factly

"Dinner, is at eight..." Adam said closing the door behind him

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?! COMMENT ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR...PLEASE :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO, I AM BACK. I GAINED SOME WEIGHT FROM ALL THE FOOD BUT I'M RECOVERING FROM THE FOOD COMAS. IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK...**

* * *

Logan sat on the bed and sighed heavily. He went over the events of this week, and couldn't believe what had taken place. It all led to him being held captive, by Adam. Speaking of Adam, Logan really needed to decide how he felt about him. It was obvious that Adam had feelings for him but what was Logan to do?

They were different species' , from different dimensions, and he's a DIFFERENT species.

Logan walked in the bathroom and started the bathwater...

* * *

"Sir, I think we've done it...", Lumiere came rushing in with a teacup in his candlesticks. They had been working on an antidote for the spell for months now, but they haven't been able to make the out come human. Once Adam was Kendall, he would run to James, and marry him like he had planned to years ago. Or so he thought...It was a freak accident and Kendall believed that his head Knight Carlos, poisoned him to have James. See...Kendall had known about James and Carlos' relationship, and planned to dispose of Carlos personally.

Though there was a problem, Kendall in his beast form had imprinted on Logan, and his feelings for James had disappeared.

Adam took the cup and chugged down the potion, then a puff of golden smoke clouded the room. As the smoke dissipated, his true form was back, and he was human.

"It worked!" Kendall screamed raising his fists in the air but then the smoke gathered once more, and he was back to Adam.

Lumiere stepped forward, "Well that was the experimental phase of the potion..."

"Well, make another I need to be human..." he growled

"Well, don't forget about your other option, true loves kiss..." Lumiere said, getting quieter because he knew the conversation was a touchy subject. Adam turned swiftly making a gust of wind hit the room.

"You know why that is out of the question, I already love him but he will NEVER feel the same." Adam shouted then Clogsworth stepped forward ,

"Well how about you just, spend time with him and no teasing him, we have seen how that works out."

* * *

Logan slid down the tub until his neck hit the water. As he opened his eyes bubble mountains, over a nice warm lake had shown. The light from the window on his right, had shined bright on the claw-foot tub. Silence filled the room...well, until...

Adam opened the door, "Logan?"

Logan flinched in the tub and used bubbles to cover himself, "OH MY LORD! Ever heard of knocking!" Logan yelled

"Sorry! I thought you had left..." Adam, covered his eyes and continued, "I wanted to show you something when you are out of the bath..."

"OKAY, well...BYE" Logan screamed, face red as a tomato

"...plus there is some clothes in the closet for you..." Adam continued

"...okay BYE!"

"...there your size, as well..."

"WOW, you really can't take a hint can you?" Logan screamed

"...well, I have actually been told that..." Adam started to mumbled but was swiftly interrupted

"OUT!", Adam closed the door but came back in

"Plus, your butt is really nice, don't be afraid of it..." He laughed and shut the door quickly , as Logan threw a loofah at him.

* * *

Logan walked to the closet, and as he touched the handle the closet began to giggle. Making Logan stumble back on the bed.

"Oops, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you but i'm just so ticklish...", the wardrobe giggled

"Well, I suppose I should have seen it coming..." Logan huffed, finally remembering that things talked around here. "...can you help pick out an outfit?"

"Of course, what kind of wardobe would I be, if I couldn't...now what did you have in mind?"

"Something nice, Adam said he..."

"Adam?"

"Yes, Adam..."

"OH! The master, right!"

~ _Strange, why didn't she know who i was talking about at first is that not his name?~_

* * *

 **LOGAN POV**

I got downstairs wearing something fairly comfortable, and around my neck was the necklace given to me by the genie. I decided to keep it on because of the power it had but also because I felt there was more to discover. I kept it hidden...

Down the steps was Adam, waiting for me with the goofiest smile...

~ _How cute...~_

"Hi" he said

"Hey" I said returning the smile, I couldn't help but feel warm inside. I guess he is rubbing off onto me..

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure..."

His paw grabbed my hand and we went down halls, pathways, and under arches. ~ _Man this castle is big~_ We stopped at two double doors, he pressed them open, and inside were BOOKS! There were stacks all the way to the ceiling, I turned to him and could see he was nervous about my reaction. I decided to put him a ease and smile...he did the same.

"So do you like it...?"

"Yes!" I sad

"Yes?" He responded unsure

"Yes!" I said more enthusiastic

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, yes! Oh my gosh its amazing!" As I finished laughing, lightly punching him, not that I could really hurt him...and Adam joined in the laughter picking me up and spinning

~ _Huh?~_

* * *

There was picture that flashed in Logan's face. He pulled away from Adam and walked towards a portrait of a blonde, bearded man and his wife.

"Who is that?" Logan asked

"My father, he died when I was little..." Adam drifted away mid-sentence. Logan examined the poster, and something caught his eye

"...that necklace..." It was around the mans neck, and was similar to the one Logan was wearing no... EXACTLY like it. It matched their eyes...green

"Yeah, it was my fathers, it was rumored to be created by a genie, and granted abilities. Like being immune to...spells"

Logan turned to Adam, and gasped at the patch of missing hair from his chest. Adam looked down, and gasped as well, but maybe a bit louder than Logan. As Logan let a tear fall, he reached in his shirt and pulled out the necklace. Adam began to back up...

"Where did you find that?"

"A genie..." Logan sobbed

"Why are you crying...?"

"Because I don't know if I can give it back..."

"What do you mean...?" Adam began to walk forward menacingly

"The genie gave it to me for a reason..." Logan began to walk backward

" **LOGAN** " Adam screamed, sending Logan running.

Logan ran full speed down the halls with Adam on all fours chasing him. As they turned a corner Adam began to catch up and Logan felt him getting closer. His foot tapped a wall taking him in the air and doing a back flip over Adam. Once on the floor he took off for the stairs and ran for a room...it was the only safe place he could think of... as he made it past the first case of steps, Adam jumped in front of the second pair.

Logan did the first thing that came to mind, and threw the necklace in the air. As it went into the air, Logan slid under Adam, almost tea-bagging himself. The world around them seemed to slow down and as the necklace was face to face with Logan...a paw came and snatched it, scratching Logan in the face.

Logan screamed a yelp, like hurting a puppy. He fell and hit the steps holding his bleeding marks. His eyes were clenched shut from the pain...

Kendall grabbed his arm..."Logan! I am so sorry..."

Logan opened his eyes, and screamed in horror. There Kendall was, nude sweaty...AND NUDE!

"Just let me explain" he said with tears in his eyes. Logan looked at the necklace around his neck and screamed again...he felt so stupid. So he ran up the stairs, to the nearest room, and locked the door with Kendall on the other side...

 **OH MY GOSH I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED...IN THE WORLD BUT I WANT TO GIVE YOU THE GIFT OF A NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN REALLY STINGY WITH THE RELEASE OF CHAPTERS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I BET YOU SURPRISED HOW FAST I GOT THIS ONE OUT...AFTER THAT REALLY SURPRISING CLIFF HANGAR...AND PLUS I LEFT A...hint...IN THE LAST CHAPTER...if you can find it.**

"Logaaaannnn..." Kendall sobbed for the hundredth time, it had been half an hour and Kendall was in pieces sitting in front of the door.

"...LogAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnn.." The amount of guilt that rested on Kendall was enough to kill himself and he was willing to, if Logan would never talk to him again.

"...please Logan...I...I-I love you..." As he finished that sentence, the door opened making him fall over into the room. Looking up, he saw an expressionless Logan.

* * *

 **LOGANS POV**

As I closed the door, I could hear the thud of Kendall throwing his body against the door. As silence followed he began to sob loud, like really loud, and it kind of made me want to open the door to slap some sense into him.

"...Logan, babe...open the door, let me explain.." he sniffed. Who does he think he is? HE LIED to me, well maybe only about his name but still...He wasn't telling the whole truth. I scanned the room and realized it wasn't mine. Standing to my feet, I walked to the table in front of a double door patio, and on the table was a mirror.

Looking into the mirror, I examined the scratches, and they were healed but left scars...what would mom say about this...

As I finished that thought the mirror began to glow, it showed my mother and she seemed to be gardening, at least she is safe...but I spoke to soon, when Henry appeared putting a bag over her head...

"..no.." I said lower than a whisper, over my whisper I heard..."...I-I love you." My eyes widened but before I could think of what was going on...Kendall was staring at me from the floor.

He stood up and stole a kiss...

* * *

 **KENDALLS POV**

I can honestly say that I don't know where any of this came from but I know its true without a doubt that...I am in love with..Logan

* * *

Kendall attacked Logan's lips with all the built up furry and guilt. Logan followed Kendall's lead still unsure of what to do, just then he broke the kiss and looked down.

"Your'e still naked..." Logan said blushing

"Good, less to do" Kendall responded making the smaller of the two eyes widen. Kendall laughed at the response and continued,

Kendall wrapped his hands around Logan's thighs, and brought them to his own hips continuing the kiss. Moving his hands to Logan's butt, he carried them to his master bedroom. Kendall kicked the door open, flopped Logan onto the bed, and stood over him admiring his beauty. He began to help Logan take off his clothes and threw them onto the floor discarding them who knows where. Crawling onto the bed Kendall topped Logan, and peppered his neck with kisses, nips, and sucking.

Logan let out a moan that sent shivers down Kendall's spine. Never had he heard a moan so lovely before, and of course it might just be a Logan thing. After delivering the kisses he sat back, to acknowledge his work over the now nude body of Logan. After this he was definitely proposing to him, he couldn't stand how perfect he was. "Are you ready?" Kendall asked, but the only response given was a whimper, and so he spread Logan's legs looking at every secret spot that were not meant for any ones eyes but his own.

He brought his head down and began to lick at Logan's sphincter. Logan moaned at the contact never had he experienced pleasure like this, and he was unsure if he should speak or not but he knew that if he ruined the moment that they wouldn't get another chance for this...EVER.

Kendall slid his forearm under the small part of Logan and flipped Logan over so that he was on his hands and knees...EXPOSED for Kendall. He continued dipping his head back in to EAT, CONQUER, AND DEVOUR Logan. Just then he said something that Kendall never expected...

"Stop, teasing me you asshole and...and..."

"...and what Logan?" Kendall mocked in a deep huskily tone. He wanted to hear him say it, he NEEDED Logan to say it..

"...make love to me..." Logan said with a half smile.

Kendall lined himself up to Logan and slid in slowly hearing Logan hiss at the intrusion. Once fully in, he stayed till waiting for his cue...

"...move.."

That was it. With that Kendall began to move in and out slow and steady making Logan squeak every time he hit that certain spot...

...it seamed like an endless high but it soon stopped, when they both came under the moonlight...

* * *

 **SHORT CHAPTER LIKE HELL BUT I COULDN'T HELP BUT GET THIS ONE DONE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY! LETS GET BACK IN ACTION! STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED. IVE ESTIMATED THAT IT MIGHT JUST BE 20 CHAPTERS...SO ENJOY!**

"Kendall!" Logan ran towards me. But it was too late, a sword had fell through his chest from behind...

I screamed at the top of my lungs, for the man holding the sword was Carlos my head knight. As he unsheathed the sword from the now dead Logan he walked over to James and they shared a kiss.

* * *

Kendall jolted awake from his seemingly never ending nightmare. He turned to see Logan facing the other way sound asleep.

He reached over with a smile, flashbacks of last night playing over, and he ran his fingers through Logan's hair. This caused Logan to roll over unconsciously, revealing the three claw marks on his face dark and scabbed. Kendall gasped in surprise, he had forgot that he had scratched Logan during the battle for the necklace, and the fact that it scarred his beautiful face hurt him.

Just then, Lumiere and Clogsworth walked in mumbling something between each other but stopped at the sight...

Lumiere blushed, "Well, master...you work pretty fast, I suppose our advise worked?" he said snickering along with Clogsworth. Kendall pulled the sheets over his chest and blushed.

"I need you to do me a favor, can you make a healing potion?", Kendall asked Lumiere

"No, I can't find the recipe ,BUT we do have a potion left...", Kendall interrupted

"...bring it to me..."

"...sir, that is our LAST...", Clogsworth continued

"I don't care! Bring it here!", with that the two were out of the door as quick as they could.

* * *

Logan woke up, scratched his head , and as he looked at his surroundings he realized where he was.

The Master Bedroom.

He stood with the sheets, walked to the bathroom, and splashed water on his face. Looking into the mirror he examined the scars on his face from yesterday. _"Yesterday...that was a mistake...I shouldn't be..."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he looked down, on the sink was a glass bottle with a note, he took the bottle, and picked up the note under it.

"This should make you feel better..." Logan read aloud. He was cautious about drinking strange things but what did he have left to lose?

He chugged it down and coughed at the alcoholic taste.

He face began to tingle, and as he looked back in the mirror his face began to heal. The scars folded on themselves, into the color his skin looked before.

He couldn't help but smile at having his face back to the way it was. As he examined his face once more in the mirror, he noticed something on the toilet behind him.

There was a pile of folding clothing with another note...

 _"Something more...comfortable. Come down stairs for breakfast...please"_

Logan put the clothes on and looked in the mirror once again...he looked happy with the smile on his face but the smile faded.

He stepped down the stairs with his head hung low, not only because of what he had to do next, but because of how much he cared about Adam...Kendall...he didn't know which. All he knew was that, ALL he knew was a lie.

Kendall approached with his arms open and smile plastered on his face. Logan quickly put his hand up, blocking the hug, stepping away, and finding the floor more interesting.

Kendalls smile faded because he knew what was coming next, and he wasn't ready for it.

"We need to talk, about everything"

* * *

 **JAMES POV**

I sat on my throne...more or less irritated by the events of the other day, and my guards walked in with a man. I must say he was good looking but trouble was plastered all over his face, and the continued look of satisfaction. "We found him on the outskirts..."

"I knew she was lying..." the man whispered, he was then nudged by the guard "...don't speak unless spoken to by the king!", he said

I put my hand up silencing the guard, he was correct but he didn't have to be so rude.

"Who are you?", I asked

"Who are you?"

"I will ask the questions here!" I screamed, "Why were you trespassing on my land?"

He began to step forward but the guards held him back, I raised my hand once more, and they let go. As he approached we made eye contact, and his eyes were hypnotizing. He kneeled in front of me and took my hand in his...

"Sorry for trespassing your...", he paused to kiss the back of my hand. "...Your majesty." My heart skipped a beat,but not because he was charming. Because as he kissed my hand it reminded me of...Carlos.

"My name is Henry."

 **A LITTLE SHORT BUT I WANTED TO POST BECAUSE I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE AND PLUS...BTRFICS HAVE SLOWED DOWN AS FAR AS BOYXBOY GOES...SO I WANNA KEEP EVERYTHING ALIVE AND WELL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO! I MISSED YOU GUYS LETS GET BACK IN MOTION!**

* * *

Kendall felt a lump in his throat and was scared about this conversation. Of course he knew it would come at some point but he wanted to hold it off until after breakfast.

"What did you want to talk about?". Kendall started

"Last night...", Logan kept his head down avoiding all contact

"If its about what I said...I do truly care about you and love..", Logan interrupted

"No...last night in all was a mistake", Kendall felt his heart plummet and break into a million pieces." Why? Why did you lie to me? Why are you keeping me here, if you really love me? Why did you...hurt me?Is being human really THAT important?"

So many questions, and yet so little time, because Logan was ready to leave. To go back home to his mother, Camille, and Henry because that life was way more simpler than this...

"Okay, Ill explain but just please don't leave me...", Logan stayed silent and retracted his hands as Kendall tried to reach for them. "It all started the night you moved in, you were just so gorgeous. I couldn't help but want to get to know you and in technical terms I imprinted.", he paused to see if Logan was listening, and surprisingly he had all of Logan's attention.

"...that night I had this dream. I was in your kitchen cooking...", Logan interrupted

"Bacon?", Kendall's eyes widened

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch...continue please...", Logan said

"Then earlier that day, I saw you in the Library...", Logan interrupted once again

"Wait...how were you human then?"

" Well, since magic and spells don't exist in that dimension...the spell goes away. I followed you that night you had a date with Hugo.."

"Henry."

"EXACTLY!HUGO!", Logan couldn't help but smile at his obvious hatred for him. " Like I was saying, seeing you together was just too hard to bare...then he overstepped his boundaries, so I stepped in. Then when we got into a fight, I realized that I didn't want to lose you too soon."

"But why are you keeping me here?"

"To be honest, you were always able to leave...except now because I need you! You know I would never mean to hurt you...and being human was never that important...again till I met you...", Logan couldn't help but blush.

"I think I love you too but I just...there isn't enough...but..", Logan was hushed by Kendall's lips. Their lips intertwined so perfectly that there was no real reason to break apart.

That was, until Kendall broke away...

"I made you pancakes!" ,Kendall said happy

* * *

Logan finished his smiling pancake and so did Kendall from across the table. Logan looked up to see Kendall staring, Kendall felt himself get caught and his eyes widened. Immediately following ,he looked down at his plate once more.

Logan did the same, feeling him staring again, Logan looked up. But as Logan looked up, Kendall looked up at the ceiling, and walls, playing it off. Once their eyes met again, Kendall cringed...

"Can you stop staring at me, your'e so weird...", he said accusingly ,this made Logan's jaw drop.

"I was not staring!"

"Uhh, yeah you were...freak...", Kendall finished rolling his eyes.

Logan scoffed at this side of Kendall, he was so sassy, yet he was relaxed, and funny?

"Fine! If i'm such a freak for admiring you, then I should just leave..." Logan said faking his pain and sounding hurt. He stood from the table and began walking towards the hallway. Kendall's smirk dropped at what Logan said.

As he walked, he felt his ankle tug, and when he turned he saw a Kendall in tears. Both of Kendall's hands were wrapped tight around Logan's ankle...

"Oh my god! Please don't leave me! I-I don't know...", he sobbed

"Oh hush, you big baby I was kidding..." Logan said trying hard not to laugh at his seriousness

"Oh, I knew that!", Kendall said getting up quickly, wiping his tears

"Mhm...sure you did.." Logan turned walking back up the steps

"I did!"

"I believe you..."

"No you don't!", Kendall said running after Logan. Logan realizing the target squealed, and ran for the bedroom.

Logan sprinted, as Kendall was close behind him, giggling like a maniac. Once they made it to the door way, Kendall had caught up, and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. They both laughed when Kendall threw both their bodies on the bed.

Kendall quickly straddled the shorter of the two, and pinned his arms above his head...

"I knew you were kidding...", Kendall said out of breath

"Sure", Logan breathed heavily, trying to break free. The dirty blonde removed his hands from the smaller boys wrist.

"Say that I am too smart to be fooled by your jokes.."

"Okay fine, 'I am too smart to be fooled by your jokes'", Kendall smirked

"Smart asses get punishments...", and before Logan could react, Kendall's hands were at his sides.

He began to tickle Logan fiercely, making him laugh, and shake to get out of his grasp. Kendall paused his funny punishment...

"Wanna say it now?"

"Say what?", Kendall continued his tickle rampage.

"Ah!...ha! ha!... okay, okay...ill say it! Just stop!" Logan screamed, and yelled.

"Okay then say it..." Kendall said smiling super wide

"I...KHIHghguy...",he mumbled

"Huh? What was that Loge?" Kendall leaned his ear in to hear the the confession, but what he didn't expect was for Logan to bite his cheek.

Kendall pulled back fast holding his face, "Owie!"

Logan took the moment to start tickling Kendall, who toppled over in a fit of laughter.

The smaller of the two straddled the other...

"The shoes is on the other foot now...", Logan smiled

"I guess so..." Kendall said, biting his lip. Logan then felt something poke his rear end, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. "..wanna help daddy out?You know, with a little problem or rather a BIG problem. I mean you know how big it is..."

"How big what is?", Logan asked

"You know..." Kendall said grinding his hips up, slapping it on Logan's butt

"Oh,that! Yeah...well, i've seen bigger..." He said with disappointment on his face. "...and since we are on the topic...you SERIOUSLY need a tic-tac"

Kendall's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped at the boldness.

"Oh, you are TOTALLY getting it!" , he said rolling them back over.

He quickly took Logan's wrist, pinned them above his head , and attacked his neck with kisses.

 **OMG! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I AM SO THANKFUL FOR YOU GUYS STICKING AROUND FOR THIS CHAPTER. I TOLD IT WOULD BE COMING! I TOLD YOU WE WOULD GET TO SETTLE DOWN AT ONE POINT! I HOPED YOU LIKED HIS CHAPTER! PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO COMMENT, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! _COMMENTS REALLY ENCOURAGE THE FLOW OF CHAPTERS!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**YOU GUYS REVIEWED AND I AM LISTENING! YOU GUYS REALLY LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER, SO YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND...CUTENESS...ACTIVATE!*raises fist in the air***

* * *

Logan woke up with a smile on his face. To say that yesterday was great, was an understatement in his eyes. He couldn't wait for what today would hold, especially with Kendall.

At that moment the blonde himself walked in, with a trey of breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepy head...", Kendall smiled. Logan sat up in the bed, took the tray, and noticed all the food on his plate. He took a bite of the food, and looked up to see Kendall.

He got on both knees at the foot of the bed, put his chin in his hands, and stared dreamy eyed at Logan.

"Ya goma star why I eat?" Logan said with his mouth full of sausage.

"Maybe..." Kendall said

"You're to cute" Logan said laughing, "...but I feel like you want something.."

"Okay! You got me!" Kendall said, raising his hands in the air with defeat. He disappeared down the hall, came in with a pile of clothes, and dropped them on the bed.

Logan looked up "Ow.." he giggled

"Oh, did you get an owie?", Kendall said with a pouting face

"Yes, jerk...", Logan crossed his arms

"Okay then, let me kiss it"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes!

"No!"

"Well, i'm gonna kiss it anyway!" Kendall moved the tray and pulled back the blankets. Logan quickly sat up crossing his legs.

"I said no...", he laughed

"I don't care... let me see!" he reached for Logan's foot, it didn't make it far, because Logan smacked the top of his hand...

Kendall's eyes widened and so did Logan's...

"...Kendall...I-I didn't mean that", Logan tried to explain as Kendall laughed evilly, getting on the bed with "ohs" ,"okays" , and "alright then's.."

Kendall tackled Logan, after wrestling for a while, Kendall got a hold of Logan's foot and began tickling him.

"...ken-DAHAHAH", Logan laughed

"Say you're sorry..", Kendall said

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Logan laughed. Kendall ceased the tickling and stared at Logan as he came down from of his laughter high. He then kissed Logan's foot, making Logan close his eyes in pleasure. Kendall noticed this and rose his eyebrows, making Logan mentally curse to himself. Kendall continued to kiss up Logan's foot, then once at the top took, he Logan's toes in his mouth.

Logan let out a moan..."Kendall I..."

"I feel the same way...", Kendall interrupted "..we should stop."

Kendall dropped Logan's foot and Logan rose to his elbows, with wide eyes he said..

"That's not what I was gonna say..."

"Oh well, the moments ruined now..", Logan groaned

Kendall laughed, "Just get up, we got a big day ahead of us..."

"Why is that?"

"Did you not look outside?", Kendall said frustrated

"Huh?", Logan said with confusion getting up from the bed. He walked to the window, and outside were white blankets of frozen water. Logan felt two buff, and strong arms wrap around him and before he knew it... he was lifted in the air.

"Our first snow day!", Kendall screamed spinning his lover in circles. Logan laughed in giggled in the air

* * *

"Okay, what is this called again...snowmaning?", Kendall asked rolling a ball in his hands

"The ball is gonna have to be bigger..." Logan laughed pushing a big ball over

"Well damn, how big are we making it?", he said with his mouth hung open

"As big as me, but cuter"

"Well I can tell you this...", Kendall walked over and closed the space between them. "...nothing is cuter than you" he finished, kissing the tip of Logan's nose. They finished the snow man and stood back to admire their work.

"So wasn't that fun...and doesn't he look cool?", Kendall scrunched his nose at the question

"Fun? Definitely. Cool? No, he looks very demonic and you call this fun?"

"Well, I'd like to see you do better!", Logan said now feeling weird about the tradition

"Ill show you something way better than this...follow me", he grabbed the smaller of the twos wrist

* * *

They sat on the wood plank at the top of the hill, Logan's arms wrapped around Kendall's waist.

"This is called tobogganing...", he kicked off and they started down the hill. Logan smiled and laughed as they went down...

"So basically...sledding. AHHH!" Logan screamed as they went off a ramp flying through the air. He quickly squeezed tight, closed his eyes, and hoped for the best.

"Baby...open your eyes!", Kendall screamed

Logan peaked an eye open and looked down...they were flying, right over the castle.

"Hold on..." Kendall screamed, and they went even faster. "Wanna do a trick?"

"I don't think we...", Kendall didn't listen and continued anyway. He pulled up and then went upside down for a loopy loop.

As he came down, he turned to Logan wasn't there...

"LOGAN!?"

 **REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT IM GONNA FINISH THE STORY BY MIDNIGHT THURSDAY BECAUSE OF FRIDAY**


End file.
